


let's be friends and die together | stray kids chat fic

by squishymochisoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, ENJOY!!!, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mostly Crack, Texting, a lot of gay panic, chat fic, it gets angsty sometimes, jisung babie boi, stray kids chat fic, updating the tags as we go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishymochisoo/pseuds/squishymochisoo
Summary: chanchanchan: i made this group so all my friends can be friends with each otherbabyin: no thankschanchanchan: jeongin pleasebabyin: beg for itgayforjisung: ooH kiKNYtallsome: kiknygayforfelix: kiknybeans: kiknyminlovesday6: kiknygayforjisung: I DON’T EVEN NOE HALF OF Ugayforjisung: Y R U BOOLYING ME,,basically a mess when chan adds his friends into a groupchat so that they can all be best friends and die together one day
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 72
Kudos: 311





	1. the birth of a mess

**frontstreet bois**

**_chanchanchan added pussho and 6 others!_ **

beans: what is this

**_babyin left the chat_ **

**_chanchanchan added babyin_ **

****

chanchanchan: okay yallz i gathered yallz here today so we can all become best friends and die together

**_minlovesday6 left the chat_ **

**_babyin left the chat_ **

****

chanchanchan: anybody that leaves the chat from now on will be grounded 

gayforjisung: you’re not my daddy!

**_gayforjisung left the chat!_ **

**_gayforfelix left the chat!_ **

**_chanchanchan added minlovsday6 and 3 others_ **

****

chanchanchan: stop it! i will treat all of you to a meal if you stop leaving the chat!!!

babyin: throw in dessert and we’ll call it a deal

chanchanchan: fine

tallsome: wow this is a mess

tallsome: i’m leaving

chanchanchan: NO HYUNJIN

gayforjisung: oh hYUnjin???

gayforjiusng: you’re here buddy

tallsome: fELIX

gayforfelix: i didn’t know you had other friends lIX

gayforfelix: aRE YOU CHEATING ON ME

gayforfelix: i can’t believe you’ve done this

beans: shutup jisung

gayforfelix: cHANGBIN UR HERE

beans: hyung*

gayforfelix: oh right sorry

gayforfelix: chaNNIE HYUng, why is changbin here?

chanchanchan: i made this group so all my friends can be friends with each other

babyin: no thanks

chanchanchan: jeongin please

babyin: beg for it

gayforjisung: ooH kiKNY

tallsome: kikny

gayforfelix: kikny

beans: kikny

minlovesday6: kikny

gayforjisung: I DON’T EVEN NOE HALF OF U

gayforjisung: Y R U BOOLYING ME

chanchanchan: hi i’m chan 3rd year music prod major

gayforfelix: u added everyone in shouldn’t everyone here know u

beans: lmaoooo

chanchanchan: sHUDDAP and intro urselves children

gayforjisung: hi i’m lixxie! 1st year majoring in the chachacha

minlovesday6: is that suppose to mean he majors in dance

minlovesday6: or is chachacha a new major

beans: ur name is lixxie?

gayforjisung: my name is flex!

gayforfelix: flex

tallsome: flex

chanchanchan: hi flex

gayforfelix: hi im jisung and im gay for felix

gayforjisung: hi jisung

beans: hi jisung

babyin: hi gay for felix

gayforfelix: oh and i’m a 1st year majoring in music prod

beans: im changbin and im a 2nd yr majoring in music prod

tallsome: hyunjin! 1st yr major dance

minlovesday6: seungmin 1st year major psychology

babyin: hi!! im jeongin! 1st year major early childhood education (⌒▽⌒)☆

chanchanchan: cutie alert!!!!!!!!

chanchanchan: minho it’s ur turn

pussho: minho 3rd year dance

**_pussho has left the chat!_ **

**_chanchanchan added pussho_ **

****

chanchanchan: stop it!

pussho: whatcha gonna do abt it

chanchanchan: i’ll spank u

pussho: ur not my daddy

gayforfelix: @ _chanchanchan_ i just need to check if this grp chat is safe for kids?

gayforfelix: it feels like a chat abt kinks

gayforfelix: i don’t think this is safe for me and my children

gayforfelix: we shall exit the chat

chanchanchan: no stop jisung no exiting! or i’ll ban u from my studio

gayforfelix: i’m sorry daddy

gayforjisung: gaSPS sungie why are u calling chan daddy

minlovesday6: is this what they call relationship drama

gayforfelix: felix,,, it’s not what you think

gayforjisung: really? because it looks like what it seems to me

gayforfelix: lixxie please, i didn’t mean it

gayforjisung: you’re sleeping on the couch tonight

gayforfelix: you can’t look at chan and not call him daddy!

gayforjisung: … i agree but nOT in front of my salad

gayforfelix: i’m sorry baby

gayforjisung: and scene

gayforfelix: that’s a wrap! good job guys

minlovesday6: I’m so confused

chanchanchan: jilix stop acting like a couple ur confusing the others

pussho: wait they’re not together?

gayforfelix: we’RE PLATONIC BOYFRIENDS

minlovesday6: not to be mean or anything but i was enjoying the drama then i found out it was scripted

minlovesday6: 10/10 would not recommend

.

.

.

.

**frontstreet bois**

gayforfelix: hi guys i’m bored and hungry and lonely

gayforjisung: i’m sorrie babie :(((

gayforjisung: i have a lecture now w/ hyunjin

gayforfelix: _@beans @chanchanchan_ are you guys free :(

chanchanchan: i have classes soz sungie

beans: I’m working till 5 today so I cant hang

gayforfelix: it’s okay then!!!

pussho: I’m free where do u wanna go

gayforfelix: !!! yaaYYYY

gayforfelix: the café in campus?

gayforfelix: I’ll meet u there hyung!!!

pussho: hmm see u there

.

.

**private chat with minhos and channie**

minhos: thanks for telling me

channie: what?

channie: what did i do now?

minhos; u know what you did

minhos: i seriously can’t believe u

minhos: was our friendship so unimportant

minhos: that you backstab me like this

minhos: wow just wow

minhos: friendship: cancelt

minhos: wow the nerve u have

minhos: seriously

minhos: it’s like i can’t trust u anymore

channie: are u gonna tell me what i did

minhos: HOW DARE U NOT TELL ME JISUNG WAS THE CUTIE I’VE BEEN STARING AT FOR 5 MONTHS

minhos: he’s such a fuckin cutie

minhos: with this big eyes and squishy cheeks

minhos: ugH I cnt believe u

channie: oh u had me worried there thinking i did something so bad

minhos: whAT this is the worst form of betrayal

minhos: I’ve told u multiple times abt the cute guy

minhos: turns out u know HIM

minhos: plus u know im a slut for guys like jisung

minhos: and U KEPT ME AWAY FROM HIM THIS WHOLE TIME

minhos: when were u gonan tell me hUH

channie: wasn’t i the one who introduced u and jisung

minhos: aFTER HOW MANY MONTHS OF KNOWING HIM

channie: plus i never knew jisung was the one u were eyeing

channie: in my defence u always ran away when u saw him

minhos: IM A PANICKT GAY

channie: god ur such a drama queen

minhos: stop being homophobic

channie: aren’t u supposed to pay attention to sung

minhos: … ur right

minhos: I CAN’T BELIEVE U TRIED TO DISTRACT ME FROM MY LOVE OF MY LIFE U TRAITOR

.

.

**private chat between flex and sung**

sung: babe

sung: minho is hOT

sung: suPER HOT

sung: can u not know u had a fucking hot dance senior

sung: wow

sung: is he real

sung: or am I finally losing it from the lack of sleep

sung: maybe i’m so lonely my mind is making him up

flex: how hot can he be

sung: [one attachment]

flex: oH woW go GET IT SUNGIE

flex: remember to use protection

sung: shUT

sung: we both have classes after this anyway

flex: sTOP TEXTING ME AND STARE AT HIM BITCH

**seen by sung**


	2. dick me down daddy

**frontstreet bois**

pussho: ok none of this bullshit

babyin: literally nobody said anytg but go off sis

gayforjisung: sounds like it’s tea time

minlovesday6: it’s literally 10pm stfu

gayfojisung: we haven’t even met WHY CANT U LOVE ME

gayforfelix: i love u bro

gayforjisung: bro same

gayforfelix: my bro tingles are tingling

minlovesday6: can i end my life or gorge my eyes out

babyin: do u need help with that? :)

tallsome: that is … ominous

chanchanchan: what happened this time

pussho: i demand pictures of everyone!

pussho: i can’t believe I got catfished by jisung

gayforfelix: oh

gayforfelix: i’m sorry hyung,, i know im not that good looking. i’m sorry if i came off as i was good looking of something. i swear i really didn’t mean it

gayforjisung: wHAT NO SUNGIE YOU’RE THE MOST HANDSOMEST CUTEST HOTTEST FLUFF I’VE EVER SEEN

gayforjisung: i’d like have a wet dream about you if what we had wasn’t platonic

gayforjisung: you’re the most good looking ok don’t doubt it

minlovesday6: totally gonna ignore the wet dream part cuz ew tmi

minlovesday6: sung im sure ure really good looking!!

tallsome: I’ve seen u around!! u could dick me down and I would serenade u

beans: i can confirm

beans: _@tallsome_ was there no other way to say ‘you’re hot’

tallsome: i think I got my point across better

babyin: that was mean @ _pussho_

babyin: you better apologize or sleep with one eye open tonight

babyin: I’ll be watching u from the shadows

pussho: nononononononono

pussho: i meant jisung was too cute and bABY and my heart melted

pussho: i wasn’t expecting it

gayforfelix: are u sure hyung? :(

pussho: yes jisung i’m sure

gayforfelix: (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

babyin: good u can now rest well tonight :)

pussho: @ _babyin_ you don’t even know where i live

babyin: campus block a 

pussho: doesn’t proof anytg there are only three blocks in campus

pussho: u could’ve guessed it

pussho: u dont scare me bitch

babyin: room 315.

pussho: wHAT THE FUCK HOW ONEARTH -

.

.

.

chanchanchan: who made my jisungie upset!!!

chanchanchan: minho u better watch out!!!

gayforfelix: it’s okay hyung!!

minlovesday6: we literally had the convo 4 hours ago

babyin: where’d u go loser

chanchanchan: loser??????

babyin: sorry

babyin: where’d u go boomer

chanchanchan: what’s the point of having children

chanchanchan: when they only grow up to disappoint and disrespkt u

pussho: weren’t we supposed to send pictures??

tallsome: yea we were then u made jisung upset

pussho: i didn’t mean it like that!!!!! I swear

babyin: n e ways

babyin:

babyin: it’s me the baby!!!

chanchanchan: oh my heart

chanchanchan: exploded

chanchanchan: cutie sjahjsjssjsjsjshs

tallsome: baby??? did u mean: hotstuff

gayforfelix: CUTIEBABIE

babyin: thanks hyungies!! ^^

gayforjisung: my turn my turn!!

gayforjisung: 

minlovesday6: everybody change their name to gayforfelix rn!!!

  
  


**_minlovesday6 changed their name to gayforfelix_ **

**_tallsome changed their name to gayforfelix_ **

**_babyin changed their name to gayforfelix_ **

**_beans changed their name to gayforflex_ **

  
  


gayforfelix: !!!!

gayforfelix: we be gaY for felix

pussho: uhhhhhhh

pussho: i won’t disagree but who is who

gayforfelix: maybe this was a mistake

gayforfelix: are u hyunjin or innie

gayforfelix: i have no idea who am i anymore

gayforflex: sukss everbody knows im binnie

chanchanchan: wait how can yall nickname by gayforfelix when yall gay for every hottie 

gayforfelix: i CNA BE GAY FOR WHOEVER I WANT TO BE GAY FOR

gayforfelix: this is homophobic

gayforfelix: yALL really out there impersonating the original gayforfelix

gayforfelix: i’m the og 

gayforfelix: im calling the police 

**_gayforfelix changed their name to therealgayforfelix_ **

therealgayforfelix: 

gayforfelix: dick me down daddy 🤤🤤

gayforjisung: uGh wet dreams for days 💦💦

chanchanchan: what the actual fuck

pussho: call me tonight baby 😉

gayforfelix: just to clear things up that was not me (seungmin)

gayforfelix: the baby would not say those words

gayforflex: we can safely assume that hyunjin was the culprit who wants to get dicked down

gayforfelix: …. no 

pussho: anyhu my turn!!

gayforjisung: yall ready to see a god?

pussho: 

babyin: wowee 

gayforfelix: bone me daddy 😍

chanchanchan: HYUNJIN

gayforfelix: im SORRY dad

gayforjisung: hyunjin be gay for everyone

gayforflex: that’s just being gay flex

gayforfelix: 

gayforflex: is this seungmin or hyunjin

gayforfelix: it’s me hyunjin!!!

gayforfelix: oh wow i wish that was me 

therealgayforfelix: god damn im suddenly so thirsty 😰💦💦

gayforfelix:

gayforfelix: seUNGMIN U LOOK SO GOOD WTF 

gayforfelix: wow sucC me daddy

chanchanchan: i’m assuming the first one was innie and the second one was jinnie 

gayforfelix: wRONG both was me hyunjin

gayforflex: 

gayforflex: it is changbean 

gayforjisung: eye- 

gayforjisung: who is this cute muscly guy 

gayforjisung: i’m— in love

gayforjisung: and i’m hard

chanchanchan: WTF WTF WTF 

chanchanchan: thERE IS A BABY PRESENT 

  
  


**_gayforfelix changed their name to hornytree_ **

**_gayforfelix changed their name to taintedbaby_ **

**_gayforfelix changed their name to pup_ **

**_gayforflex changed their name to emogay_ **

**_gayforjisung changed their name to yeet_ **

**_therealgayforfelix changed their name to tinkerbell_ **

**_chanchanchan changed their name to realdaddy_ **

**_pussho changed their name to hardrn_ **

  
  


tinkerbell: i was right this was a chat about kinks

pup: why are u tinkerbell even

tinkerbell: bc i crave attention 

hornytree: mood

yeet: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi!!! comment down ur thoughts or anything!! im hella bored


	3. jisung :(

**frontstreet bois**

tinkerbell: don’t you ever just find your body really interesting. like i’m just feeling my axillary lymph nodes and cervical lymph nodes, and feeling so glad they work ya know. like thanks for being there and helping me when i have infections or the flu. where would i be without my lymph nodes. maybe dead

pup: i want to say that jisung didn’t type that

pup: but he clearly wrote that 

taintedbaby: wait jisung is smart?

hornytree: yeA why didn’t we know we were actually smart

realdaddy: maybe he’s just craving attention now

yeet: omg sungie u can’t leave for the smart lyfe 

yeet: we were suppsoed to be stupid tgt until we die

hardrn: i didn’t understand anytg sung typed but i am *insert my username* 

realdaddy: cAN WE HAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT MENTIONING BEING DICKED DOWN OR BEING HARD PLZ

emogay: wait conspiracy theory

emogay: jisung is actually smart but is hiding it from us

pup: in another live sure maybe

taintedbaby: rt^

yeet: wait no binnie hyung is on to something

emogay: ….binnie hyung

emogay: 😌😌😌😌

emogay: i can die in peace now

yeet: binnie hyung!!

emogay: hnGGGGHh

hornytree: is that like u having an orgasm

realdaddy: u really live up to ur name hyunjin 

yeet: anygays!!

yeet: jisung score really well on tests and shit

yeet: maybe he’s actually smart????? Wtf

pup: proof or it didn’t happen

yeet: he graduated w honors in high school

taintedbaby: wtf how

taintedbaby: i didnt get honors and i studied 25/7

yeet: isn’t he like the top of his year for his major

emogay: wtf sungie how did u even

realdaddy: u mean he could have gotten into med school??????? 

hardrn: omg dr han would be sexy 🤤🤤

hornytree: wait where did he go

yeet: probably secretly studying 

pup: why would he hide his smartness????¿

taintedbaby: then we can’t ask him for answers 

emogay: plus being a dumbass gets him more attention 

realdaddy: whaaaat

realdaddy: you shouldnt be acting dumb to get attention

realdaddy: we would pay attention to you regardless of ur big brain 

realdaddy: you could be in a hospital doing god’s work

hardrn: where’d he go

yeet: gUYS

yeet: dAD

yeet: chRIS CHAN BANG 

pup: what happened 

yeet: jisung

yeet: he ran into a pole and fainted

yeet: he’s in the er in the hospital 

realdaddy: THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT BY COULD BE IN HOSPITAL DOING GODS WORK

realdaddy: im otw lix

hardrn: me too!!

taintedbaby: i’m genuinely wondering if i should laugh or be worried

taintedbaby: somebody tell ne

pup: laugh definitely 

emogay: i guess the jisung conspiracy is bogus 

hornytree: it was hard to believe it in the first place anyways

.

.

.

tinkerbell: hi i’m fine thanks for asking

taintedbaby: hey yall wanna get lunch together or something

tinkerbell: i’m on bed rest :((

pup: sure

hornytree: idm

emogay: chan and i can make it

yeet: count me in

hardrn: same lol

tinkerbell: am i invisible :’(

.

.

.

tinkerbell: really?

tinkerbell: oh wow

tinkerbell: yall are fake

tinkerbell: :)

tinkerbell: if i leave nobody would notice huh

tinkerbell: reply in 3 secs or i’ll leave

tinkerbell: 3

tinkerbell: 2

tinkerbell: 1

tinkerbell : oh wow fuk me

tinkerbell: bye i guess 

**_tinkerbell left the chat_ **

  
  


**sungie baby boi chat (7)**

seungmin: he left the chat!!!!!!!

seungmin: i feel so bad

seungmin: someboDy reply me 

hyunjin : i’m trying so hars nit to cty 

hyunjin: hw jist newds lovw 

minho: stOp crying and quickly get ur ass to the cake shop

minho: we have a mission to complete 

changbin: me and chan got the lunch

jeongin: chan and i*

changbin: shut up 

minho: i’ll go get the chocolates 

hyunjin: do we grt icw cresm cakr

minho: are u still crying

hyunjin: … no

seungmin: yes he is 

.

.

.

minho: oky yall know the plan right

chan: yes we do 

chan: you said it at least a thousand times

seungmin: we’re infront of u why could undo it verbally

minho: we’re infront of his door

minho: he could hear us

minho: somebody knock on his door 

minho: anD LIGHT THE CAKE .

.

.

**protecc jisung squad**

**_realdaddy added jisung into the chat_ **

**_jisung changed their name to depres_ **

depres: i’m still upset 😤😤

hardrn: do you want cuddles? 

depres: 😤 ᵐᵃʸʰᵃᵖˢ 😤

hardrn: otw bby

**_emogay changed hardrn’s name to whippt_ **

hornytree: can’t believe jisung answered the door crying

taintedbaby: weren’t u crying too

hornytree: i CANT HANDLE EMOTIONS VERY WELL

hornytree: i can’t have somebody angry with me 😫😫

realdaddy: _@depres_ you should know that we would never abandon u

realdaddy: we love u and ur gay ass

pup: i guess i …. tolerate u 

taintedbaby: i’m translating that from seungmin language to human language

taintedbaby: and it means i love u 

hornytree: I LOVE U JISUNG 

hornytree: god im sich a ceybsby 

emogay: are u crying again

hornytree: … no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and give kudos please!! i'm also a tinkerbell and needs attention! 
> 
> also please stay safe!!!


	4. houseman han

**pristin missing hours (8)**

yeet: gather round bois it’s pristin missing hours 

depres: ᵐʸ ˢᵒᶠᵗ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ ⁿᵒ 

depres: i miss them

pup: wee :( woo :( wee :( woo:( 

realdaddy: shouldn’t all of you be studying for the exams tomorrow

realdaddy: what’s the point of paying for tuition if you’re just gonna fail

depres: i’ll just drop out and be an agent 

emogay: jisung u’re literally 0% athletic

depres: why would i need to be athletic to be an agent

hornytree: so you don’t get caught??

taintedbaby: yea a western ninja needs to be subtle

depres: f u r r o w e d e y e b r o w s 

whippt: did u just type furrowed eyebrows 

yeet: western ninja???

yeet: why would u hv to b subtle as an agent

pup: yes????

yeet: no???

hornytree: wait are we talking abt the same thing

emogay: jisung wanting to be a secret agent

yeet: jisung wanting to be a real estate agent

realdaddy: whTA

realdaddy: WHAT

realdaddy: since when did you aspire to be a real 

estate agent sung???

depres: since about two weeks ago

depres: i told felix

yeet: more like he texted me at 3 am 

pup: why 

depres: why a real estate agent or why 3am?

pup: honestly both

depres: great ideas arrive at 3am 

depres: and real estate agents have so much power

emogay: how exactyl??

depres: exhibit a: oh hi there my enemy from high school that bullied me. oh u’re looking for a house? here let me grace this big nice house to you and wow it’s so cheap. because i’m a great real estate agent. you’ll love it. 

whippt: where is thing going??

yeet: shush and wait

depres: may i proceed?

realdaddy: uuh sure wtv

depress: oh why is it so cheap you ask mr high school bully? oh idk it’s hard to sell since it’s a big house (ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱᵗ’ˢ ʰᵃᵘⁿᵗᵉᵈ) oh! and you’re from my high school! i’ll give you a discount!

depres: they move into the house that looks so perfect on the inside and outside but wait the first few nights so smoothly. they don’t realize a figure staring at them every night as they go to bed. oh wait that’s not a person! it’s a ghost! 

depres: i, han jisung, just sold my high school bully, a haunted house

pup: wow what a novel

emogay: let me get thsi straight

taintedbaby: gay*

emogay: you want to be an obnoxious real estate agent getting revenge

depres: not revenge just people who deserves it

depres: like exhibit b cheated on his wife and likes to hit cats, oh he’s getting the most haunted house filled with demons

whippt: oh if he’s hitting cats he deserves more than just demons

hornytree: so han jisung the real estate superhero?

yeet: houseman han

pup: honestly it sounds like a good and well thought out plan for the future

pup: … i’m in 

depres: yEsS THAT’S GREAT MINNIE

yeet: i want in!!!

taintedbaby: harassing my enemies: yes please

hornytree: why not, not like i’m gonna graduate anyways

realdaddy: WHAT 

realdaddy: whOS NOT GRADUATING

realdaddy: jsjshshjs being a single dad is hard

realdaddy: none of this makes sense???

whippt: just let them dream 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! leave me some comments and kudos! i really appreciate it since it motivates to write more!!


	5. who is what

**yeet me off the roof daddy (8)**

whippt: y’all know what?

yeet: no i don’t 

realdaddy: what

yeet: i don’t know what

whippt: yea i’m about to tell you

yeet: ok so who’s what?

whippt: what

yeet: yea who’s what?

realdaddy: are you like high

yeet: no drugs are bad 

yeet: is what a drug addict?

pup: good evening, i’d just like to say and apologize for felix as he has consumed 4 cans of monster this fine evening.

hornytree: wait i got that message to

pup: well yea i mass sent it to everyone

realdaddy: why

yeet: who’s why

pup: cause he’s texting everyone

emogay: is that why he texted me abt wanting a fuck

taintedbaby: i think he would have sent that message even if he wasn’t high in sugar

realdaddy: n e gays

realdaddy: why did he drink 4 cans???

yeet: so who’s what??? and why

pup: cause it’s exam season

whippt: u sure he isn’t drunk

hornytree: what is going on

hornytree: who let felix drink that many??? 

hornytree: seubgmin!!

yeet: why do u all keep mentioning what

yeet: who is this man

emogay: well what do we do???

yeet: chanGBIN WHY ARE U DOING WHAT

yeet: who is this man??

yeet: do u like this man? is that why you don’t like me?? what must be a good guy 

yeet: i’m upsetti 

yeet: why doesn’t binnie loveesnsshsbm

pup: his phone fell on his head went he knocked out

pup: he went to sleep somehow (idk how but he did)

.

.

.

yeet: morning

yeet: omg whTA THE FUCK WENT ON HERE 

yeet: holy shit

yeet: are u sure i wasn’t drunk

yeet: i want to die

depres: mate u good?

pup: clearly not

yeet: fuk off and leave me alone to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed!!! i really appreciate it!


	6. food truck dreams

**yeet me off the roof daddy (8)**

whippt: why did jeongin just invite me to collaborate on a google doc

emogay: omg same 

yeet: i think he invited everyone

whippt: why

taintedbaby: how about you open the link and read it loser

yeet: sorry i’m 19

depres: anD NEVER FUKING LEARNT TO READ

yeet: bro

depres: bro

yeet: i love u bro

depres: ily2 bro

yeet: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

whippt: proposal to open up a food truck ‘stray kids’

whippt: wtf is that

taintedbaby: you know we’re like strays from places and kids

emogay: we’ve known each other for approximately 2 weeks

emogay: and u want to open a food truck???

yeet: i think it’s a great idea

taintedbaby: my fortune teller said that we were all compatible

taintedbaby: and that we will remain friends till we die

hornytree: we be vIBING

realdaddy: yes yes YES WE GET TO DIE TOGETHER

pup: do u have problems chan 

pup: like why do u keep mentioning us dying together

pup: if anything i want minho to be there for my burial so he can let me down one last time

whippt: bITCH 

taintedbaby: gays pay attention

taintedbaby: TO

taintedbaby: ME

taintedbaby: my fortune teller told me that anything i do with yall would be great

taintedbaby: i mean she’s basically telling us to open a food truck

emogay: i’m sorrie where in that sentence did she say that?

taintedbaby: she implied it changbin duH

taintedbaby: plus it came to me in a dream my angelic mother visited me and told me to start a food truck

realdaddy: innie your mom is still alive???? 

taintedbaby: and she came to me in a dream 

taintedbaby: telling me to open. a. fucking. food. truck.

realdaddy: okay okay wow i’m sorry baby 

taintedbaby: no worries hyung!! ❤️❤️

pup: so what are we selling in this food truck??

whippt: the blood of our enemies

pup: why do i have a feeling you’re talking about me

whippt: 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️ what i’m not implying anything

pup: ye ok sure 

depres: wait innie 

depres: why did u go to a fortune teller

taintedbaby: cause i needed to check if any of you were cursed 

yeet: aaWWWW U CARE FOR US

hornytree: omg that’s really sweet???? 

taintedbaby: just in case i get cursed too***

taintedbaby: sorry should’ve typed faster 

taintedbaby: also needed to check that none of you were secretly demons or the devil

whippt: my guess was that he was scared after meeting seungmin 

pup: sleep with your eyes open minho :)

depres: minnie!! don’t kill him pls

depres: :’(((

pup: nope not even babie jisung can stop me 

depres: @ _ hornytree _ do something

hornytree: why me???

depres: because…. (ᵐⁱⁿⁿⁱᵉ ⁱˢ ˢᵒᶠᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ᵘ)

pup: nO I’M NOT 

hornytree: minnie :(((((((( pls stop

pup: fine maybe

taintedbaby: no hyung kill that bitch

yeet: gaSPS 

realdaddy: innie!

taintedbaby: sorry daddy :(

realdaddy: i-it’s fine, j-just don’t do it again

emogay: wow chan really out there being biased 

realdaddy: no i’m not!!

yeet: n e gay what’s the verdict? minho dead or not?

whippt: @yeet whY ARENT U TRYING TO MAKE SURE IM NOT DEAD 

whippt: i’m uR NEW DANCE CAPTAIN 

yeet: well i havent been to dance practice yet so ur not officially my captain yet 🤷‍♀️

pup: minho. dead.

whippt: oh wow fuk i’m actually really scared now

depres: hyungiee just apologize to minnie

depres: you know he’ll let you go if u say ur sorrie :((

whippt: nO WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO THE DEVIL

depres: hyung:( what will happen to me if ur gone

whippt: fuck ur right 

whippt: there’s nobody to protect you

whippt: and you might fall in love witha fuck boi and have a very toxic relationship you can’t get out off

whippt: i cANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN

whippt: minnie i’m so so sorry for calling you the devil incarnate and crazy bitch i love you

pup: thanks 

pup: can’t believe i sharpened my knives for nothing

hornytree: i want to say i’m scared but that’s slightly hot

realdaddy: great murder #1 averted. crisis solved

realdaddy: man being a dad is so hard

emogay: you literally did nothing

.

.

pup: wait when did u call me a crazy bitch?? 

whippt: shhhh it’s all in the past now 

whippt: time to let it go

.

.

**private chat between minhoe and sungmean**

sungmean: are we gonna overlook you being whipped cream for sungie

minhoe: no 

sungmean: bUT IT WAS SO CUTE

sungmean: “oh no my bby is going to be alone and nobody will protecc him”

sungmean: man u hella whipped

minhoe: i mean he IS the cutest babie to ever live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! leave a comment and kudos!! i reall appreciate them as they make me more motivated to write!!! ❤️


	7. slut dropping for seungmin

**we speak for the gays (8)**

hornytree: what’s with the gc name

hornytree: i’m strai8

yeet: m8

taintedbaby: what a loser

taintedbaby: you’d literally slut drop for seungmin and suck his dick

hornytree: tempting™

pup: i’m home alone right now ;)

depres: nO HIS NOT I’M LITERALLY IN THE NEXT ROOM

hornytree: coming babe ;)

emogay: wait when did they start dating????

taintedbaby: maybe in an hour 

realdaddy: nO NO NO 

realdaddy: get together then suck his dick 

realdaddy: @ _hornytree @pup_

realdaddy: heLLO???

realdaddy: where’d they go

realdaddy: jisung give a status update

realdaddy: nOW

depres: 🤨 magic word 

realdaddy: ugH i hate u

realdaddy: please

depres: good boy

whippt: oh how the tables have turned

realdaddy: JISUNG

depres: oh right

depres: i have no idea

depres: minnie pushed me out of the apartment

depres: so i’m just wondering around

depres: debating where life is worth the pain and torment

yeet: bro u good?

emogay: don’t you dare take my emo title 

depres: idk 

yeet: hold on

realdaddy: wHAT DO U MEAN HE PUSHED U OUT

realdaddy: y-you mean that t-they could be h-having 

realdaddy: s-se

taintedbaby: sex* hyung

realdaddy: omg no IM NOT READY

taintedbaby: it’s so easy to spell what’s your problem hyung?

realdaddy: jeongin hold me 

realdaddy: i think i’m going to cry

realdaddy: my boys are having sex 

taintedbaby: we should get you a therapist hyung :)

.

.

**private chat between felix and jisung**

lix: you okay?

lix: sung answer me

lix: 1-10

sung: it’s not that bad lix 

sung: i’m good just lost in my thoughts

lix : 1-10

lix: good or bad thoughts?

sung: idk 6? 7?

sung: i mean it’s not that bad

lix: where are you? let me go to you

sung: it’s fine lix please don’t come to me 

sung: i wanna be alone

lix: leave your location on

lix: just in case

lix: understood?

sung: yes dad 

.

.

**we speak for the gays (8)**

pup: hey

realdaddy: tHYRE FUCKING BACK FINALLY

realdaddy: whY DID IT TAKE SO LONG

realdaddy: ACTUALY DONT TELL NE 

emogay: but i wanna know

emogay: don’t leave out ANY details

yeet: are you gonna get off them retelling how they had sex

emogay: I MEANT THE GETTING TGOETHER PART 

emogay: IM NOT THAT MUCH OF A FREAK

yeet: hmm ok toe sucker 

realdaddy: WHAT

hornytree: WHAT 

emogay: HES JOKING PLEASE DONT BELIVE HIM

whippt: anygays what happened

hornytree: nothing

hornytree: i went there and we cuddled and kissed 

taintedbaby: THATS NOT NOTHING THATS DEVELOPMENT 

taintedbaby: are yall tgt alr???? 

pup: oh yes hold on

taintedbaby: HOLDING ON

pup: yep we are

taintedbaby: FINALLY 

whippt: did u just ask him

yeet: FUCK YES THATS GREAT

pup: … maybe

**_hornytree changed his name to min’s_ **

**_hornytree changed pup’s name to jin’s_ **

  
  


emogay: omg im abt to combust

emogay: this is too c u t e 

realdaddy: so no sex happened right

min’s: for us to know and for you to never find out ;)

  
  



	8. :(

**food truck planning (8)**

**taintedbaby has changed their name to babyboss**

babyboss: alright losers what have you come up with

babyboss: i need those data STAT

yeet: what?????

jin’s: i’m confused

babyboss: can’t aNY OF U READ 

babyboss: look at the gc name

babyboss: we discussed it a few days ago 

babyboss: it’s time for another meeting to see what each of us have done so far

min’s: nothing????

babyboss: wdym nothing???????????

realdaddy: innie you were serious abt the food truck?? 

babyboss: WHAT PART OF MY MOTHER COMING TO ME IN A DREAM DID U NOT UNDERSTAND 

realdaddy: i thought it was like a joke

babyboss: A JOKE?

babyboss: wow i’m t his close to firing you

realdaddy: go ahead bitcH 

babyboss: no i’ll just make sure you’re in charge of the dishes 

realdaddy: nO INNIE I’M SO SORRY

emogay: innie we have school 

emogay: i don’t think any of us can juggle a food truck business and school

emogay: maybe in the future when we all have steady incomes?

babyboss: but…. 🥺

emogay: then we can all chip in to get a truck and good ingredients 

emogay: we need time to polish up our cooking skills too

babyboss: …

babyboss: i guess binnie hyung is right…

babyboss: fine let’s graduate first or wtv

realdaddy: wow bin u handled that quite well

babyboss: @ _ realdaddy  _ remember to cover your toes when you sleep tonight

jin’s: ominous

realdaddy: wHAT DOES THAT MEAN 

.

.

**private chat between lix and sung**

lix: u doing better?

lix: take your time okay

lix: i love u

.

.

**private chat between felix and minho**

minho: lix,,,

felix: I DIDN’T DO IT 

felix: iT WASNT ME

minho: ok…

felix: it seems like you don’t know anytghing hMM

felix: if jinnie asks anything say it wasn’t me alright

felix: have a good day

minho: WAIT DONT GO

minho: have you heard from jisung?

felix: ahh it’s about babie boy

felix: no not yet ever since two days ago

minho: is he okay??

felix: he needed to be alone

minho: should i go check on him? 

felix: you could try

felix: just call me if anything happens ok

felix: he’s a little fragile 

**.**

**.**

**private chat between prince and frog**

frog: sungie baby i’m coming to your apartment alright 

.

.

minho rushed all to way to the door that he recognised at jisung’s. he checked the message he sent to jisung about ten minutes ago. no reply. the message wasn’t even seen.

_ will he be okay? what if he doesn’t want me here? should i just go? but sungie could be in danger or he could need help. _

minho’s mind went wild as he was thinking on whether to knock on the door or to leave. jisung hadn’t answered his private message from two days ago before he went awol.

no. he needed to check on jisung. whether or not jisung felt the same tingles minho felt whenever they talked, whether or not jisung also felt warm all over like minho did whenever they shared a hug, minho needs to make sure jisung was safe. even if he didn’t reciprocate minho’s feelings. 

“sungie?” minho knocked on his door, hoping for an answer from the other side of the door. but he was only met with silence. he stared at the lock on the door and sighed.

.

**private message between felix and minho**

  
  


minho: felix what is sungie’s door code?

felix: his birthday

minho: thanks

.

minho dialed in the younger boy’s birthday before the door made a sound, alerting minho of the unlocked door. he pushed the door of the apartment slowly and walked in with light footsteps. as if any noise would disturb a sleeping lion. 

“sungie?” minho’s voice echoed through the apartment. it wasn’t a bare apartment but it had the necessities. he walked through the kitchen and living space to find a mess scattered everywhere.

minho glanced in one of the rooms to find a lump on the bed under the blankets. he slowly moved towards the lump.

“sung?” he voiced out once again. this time he was met with a reply, a small sob. 

“h-hyung?” jisung whimpered as he crawled out of underneath the blankets. minho’s heart stopped as he scanned the younger’s face and saw the dark circles and swollen red eyes. 

“oh baby” minho exclaimed softly as he moved nearer to the small framed boy wrapping his arms around the other. 

“i’m here now” he whispered into jisung’s ear, hoping that it would comfort him. and it did.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! leave some comments and kudos!! it really motivates me to write more!!


	9. i swear to you

jisung crawled deeper into minho’s arms. minho’s warmth comforting him in a way that he’s never felt before. the smaller pressed his face into the other’s chest hoping that he never has to move.

“sung, you wanna talk?” minho asked softly from above him. jisung only made an incoherent noise. 

“are you scared?” jisung mumbled a yes, the vibrations running through minho’s chest. minho grabbed the other’s phone on the desk and slid it in between the boy and his chest.

“here, you don’t have to speak, just text me” jisung stared at the other, not sure if the older could understand him. but jisung was grateful that somehow a man he has not known for so long knew how he felt and understood him. jisung’s hand slowly made its way towards the phone. and pressed on minho’s contact. 

**private chat between prince and frog**

prince: it’s just 

frog: it’s okay you can do it

prince: everything has been taking a toll on me recently

prince: i just 

prince: i just can’t seem to write these days and 

prince: my professors have been shitting on my projects so far

prince: why am i even doing this?

prince: at tim

prince: at times i just want to go you kno

prince: is thst worng

prince: is ti koay thst i wan tto di e

prince: a ndw hen 

prince: min kicke dme out 

prince: i justfelt wrose 

prince: woh woudl loev me

prince: im juts gisgusting dumd fukc 

.

.

minho glanced at the boy sitting in his arms. his heart ached while he read what the latter wrote. the phone shining under him, making the tears on jisung’s face visible. jisung let out a quiet sob, as if trying to hide his cries.

minho hand shadowed across jisung’s face before wiping the smaller’s tear stained face.

“sungie, you’re not digusting, you’re not dumb and you’re not useless. of course you have people who loves you. what about felix? what about me? and the others?” minho felt jisung shake his head in his arms.

“you all b-barely know m-me. i’m j-just a fuck up.” jisung let out a small sob. 

“then i want to know you better, sungie, i want to proof to you that you’re more than what you think you are” minho whispered into jisung’s ear. 

“y-you’re not doing this o-out of pity?” jisung’s eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him. 

“never, i swear to you”

“thanks hyung -- for trying to lvoe me” 

  
  


_ but i’ve already fallen for you jisung  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is just a filler!! 
> 
> leave some comments and kudos it really makes me more motivated to write!! ❤️❤️


	10. furry convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all fun and games! i’m not dissing the furry community out there!

**furries united (8)**

  
  


depres: the king is back

  
  


_**whippt changed depres’s name to whatababe** _

  
  


whatababe: thanks hyung!!

whippt: just stating facts 🤷‍♀️

yeet: wow ok gross

babyboss: take it to private 

babyboss: OR WE BURN THE WITCH

jin’s: did you mean: burn the bitch

jin’s: cause of minho

whippt: I BREATHED

jin’s: well stop

yeet: ROASTD BITCH

min’s: THAT’S MY MAN RIGHT THERE

whippt: iS NOBODY GONNA DEFEND ME 

whippt: @whatababe 

whatababe: i’m sorry but you’ve crossed seungmin

whatababe: it’s not my jurisdiction anymore

yeet: omG WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU USING BIG WORDS

whatababe: minho hyung told me it’s time to start using my big boy words 👉 👈🥺

yeet: i guess your daddy is teaching you well 🥺

whatababe: what about yours lixie

yeet: my daddy doesn’t know he’s my daddy

whatababe: aww lixie i can be your daddy

yeet: thank you daddy

realdaddy: WHAT THE FUCK 

realdaddy: i disappear for a day and shit happens

min’s: are we: surprised 

emogay: question

emogay: why is the group chat named furries united

babyboss: cause 

babyboss: there’s a furry convention this saturday

babyboss: and i n e e d to break in 

babyboss: and the only way is if we convince the security guards we’re furries so we can get in

babyboss: so get your books

babyboss: dive into the deep dark internet

babyboss: and unleash your inner furry 

yeet: YES SIR

whatababe: YES SIR 

min’s: WE’RE ON IT

whippt: why is nobody asking the real question

realdaddy: YES EXACTLY^

whippt: is there a furry section in the library?

realdaddy: why do you need to break into a furry convention?

realdaddy: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ABT A FURRY SECTION

whippt: BECAUSE WE NEED TO STUDY

babyboss: channie hyung if you don’t study we might leave you to the furries on saturday :)

.

.

**treeracha (3)**

jisungie: iT’S NOT FAIR THAT INNIE HAS SO MUCH POWER OVER CHAN 

jisungie: i too want to be able to do stupid things without being reprimanded 

binnie: you’re not cute enough to have power over chan

channie: SHUT IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey leave some kudos and comments! it motivates me to write more!!
> 
> also just a plug but follow my tumblr!  
> : squishymochisoo


	11. convention aftermath

**furries united (8)**

yeet: moRNING BITCHES

yeet: what a wild ride yesterday was

jin’s: i think we discovered a little more about each other

emogay: … we definitely did

min’s: it took a month to form a bond this strong

jin’s: and it took a day to break it 

emogay: i guess it’s official…

yeet: we’re no longer friends? :-(

whatababe: c’mon guys so what if we have a couple of furries in the group

realdaddy: who’s the furries??

realdaddy: yesterday was fun whatchu talking bout

yeet: I FOUND THE FURRY

babyboss: thank you all for you hard work for you all are natural furries and we did not get caught and kicked out

whatababe: what did you even have to get from the convention

babyboss: oh nothing just revenge :) 

min’s: WHAT 

min’s: REVENGE

babyboss: just snuck in a rat for a furry to enjoy :)

babyboss: that’s for him getting on my nerves in school 

whatababe: mommy… i’m scared

whippt: don’t worry baby i’m here

emogay: CURSeD GO AWAY DEMON

jin’s: WHAT THE FUK MINHO HYUNG

yeet: so are we just gonna forget the furries and not expose them?

whippt: who are yall even talking about 

whatababe: found! another! furry!

realdaddy: why are the both of us furries again??

babyboss: so yall are closeted furries huh

babyboss: COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP

yeet: DONT ARREST ME 

babyboss: COME OUT

yeet: *with hands up* MOM IM GAY 🥺🥺

whatababe: we been knew

whatababe: anyways chan and minho hyung disappeared ytd 

whatababe: and we found you enjoying and walking around the convention

whatababe: HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO IS THIS WHOLE TIME

realdaddy: YOU SAID WE HAD TO PRETEND TO BE FURRIES

babyboss: well we’re convinced you actually are

whippt: bUT WE’RE NOT

yeet: not to be furrist but 

yeet: don’t think you can win this fight and convince us your not

emogay: okay can we stop talking about the furry war

emogay: and hang tdy

jin’s: i’d be happy to hang you :)

emogay: I WAS JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND AND SUGGESTING WE SPEND SOME TIME TGT AND THIS IS WHAT I GET

yeet: binnie hyung i wanna come:(

emogay: meet at your apartment? 

yeet: yEEEEEE

babyboss: see y’all there!!! 

whippt: guess we’re meeting tdy

realdaddy: let’s walk together innie!

babyboss: okay!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been too long!!!
> 
> anyways leave a comment!! it motivates me to write more often and cheers me on! 
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
